Games™ Issue 19
Issue 19 cost £4 and was released in May 2004. Regulars/Editorial Editorial - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (6-7) Letter from America - 2 pages (26-27) Kongetsu - Tim Rogers - 2 pages (28-29) Release Lists - 2 pages (36-37) Essentials - 4 pages (164-167) Next Month - 2 pages (172-173) Contact - 4 pages (174-177) News Nintendo's Outrageous Misfortune - 2 pages (8-9) :Nintendo speaks out following 'inaccurate' portrayal in BBC documentary. Pages 10-11 *Big-Screen Samus: John Woo planning to co-produce movie *Best Name Ever: Tiger Telematic's Gizmondo *GreyStation 2 Going Cheap: Sony furious as distributor undercuts prices 'illegally' *PSP Update Pages 12-13 *Microsoft Going Shopping?: Microsoft to acquire Bioware? *Double Trouble for Acclaim: Lawsuit from Ashley and Mary-Kate Olsen. *Once More Unto the Breach: The games industry prepares for another E3 extravaganza. *More Losses for Xbox: Poor console sales hit Microsoft's pocket. *Yours for a Cool $5 Billion: Sony expresses an interest in film studio giant (MGM). *Top Five Terrible Gaming Haircuts Pages 14-15 *LucasArts Losses: Staff redundancies and games cancelled. *Bungie Co-Founder Jumps: Alexander Seropian forms Wideload Games. *Knights Errant: More developers desert Nintendo. *Gamers' Glastonbury: Britain to host new gaming e-festival *Capcom in Clover: New studio and titles announced. *Games Room 101 No 19: Worst. Reporting. Ever. Page 16 *Infinium Expands: Kathy Schoback and Wallace Poulter join Infinium Labs. *Out With the Old, In with the New: Take 2 expands but says goodbye to its CEO *No Game, Just Watch: Nintendo reveals its latest Pokemon money-spinner Page 18 *Do the Tribal Dance: Tribal GBA SP *Go West: Ubisoft Montreal expands *Less Talk, More Games: The predicted mobile gaming boom appears to have begun. *Man the Cannons: O2 joins the online mobile offensive. (Cannons Tournament) Pages 38-39 *Think Tank: Adrian Chmielarz (People Can Fly) *Cash, Money and Fame: Annual profits continue to soar for industry bigwigs *Share and Share Alike: Who's afraid of the big bad PSP? *What Next?: More tidbits on the future of gaming The Players *Nolan Busnell (uWink) - 2 pages (20-21) *Makoto Shibata (Tecmo) - 2 pages (30-31) Previews Doom 3 - Xbox - 2 pages (42-43) Jak 3 - PlayStation 2 - 2 pages (44-45) Fable - Xbox - 2 pages (46-47) Killzone - PlayStation 2 - 2 pages (48-49) King of Fighters: Maximum Impact - PlayStation 2 - 1 page (50) City of Heroes - PC - 2 pages (52-53) Athens 2004 - PlayStation 2 - 1 page (54) Paper Mario 2 - GameCube - 2 pages (56-57) Onimusha 3: Demon Siege - PlayStation 2 - 2 pages (58-59) Ratchet & Clank 3 - PlayStation 2 - 2 pages (60-61) Mercenaries - PlayStation 2 - 2 pages (62-63) Custom Robo: Battle Revolution - GameCube - 2 pages (64-65) Xyanide - Xbox - 1 page (66) RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 - PC - 2 pages (68-69) Panic Maker - PlayStation 2 - 1 page (70) Pikmin 2 - GameCube - 2 pages (72-73) MTV Music Generator 3: This is the Remix - Xbox - 1 page (74) The Saga of Ryzom - PC - 2 pages (76-77) Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy - PlayStation 2 - 1 page (78) Sly 2: Band of Thieves - PlayStation 2 - 2 pages (82-83) Showcase *''Tribes: Vengeance, Rocky Legends, Sid Meier's Pirates!, Far Cry Instincts, Ace Combat 5, Settlers V, Def Jam Vendetta 2, Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' - 2 pages (84-85) *''Metroid Prime 2, Brothers in Arms, Chaos League, Battlefield: Modern Combat, Okami, Phantom Brave, Pariah, Viewtiful Joe 2'' - 2 pages (86-87) Features House of Cards - 4 pages (22-25) :Graphics cards are the heart of every good gaming PC these days. You won't get as much of a gaming experience unless you've got one of these supercharged cards under the hood... (Sparkle 5900XT, Asus 9800XT/TVD, Sapphire Atlantis 900XT, Asus V9980) Community: Amuze - 4 pages (32-35) :It's one of the least prolific developers out there, despite plenty of backing from Sega, an excellent reputation, and a wealth of raw european talent. Naturally, we wanted to find out exactly what makes Headhunter's Amuze tick... Hurt me plenty... - 6 pages (90-95) :Fear, paranoia and frenetic action. Gamers take these factors for granted today, but without an unassuming shareware game called Doom we would still consider corpulent plumbers and accelerated hedgehogs the pinnacle of gaming expertise... Reviews Retro Retro News - 1 page (132) *Midway Goes Retro Krazy: More arcade treasures from the lovely people at Midway (Midway Arcade Treasures 2) *All the Fun of the Spectrum: Good Lord - it's Theme Park on the Spectrum! (Fun Park) *More NES Madness: New range of NES classics for Famicom GBA SP. This Month in 1991 - 1 page (133) Why Don't They Remake... Jack the Nipper - 1 page (134) Games That Time Forgot - Cadillacs and Dinosaurs - page 135 Great Game Bosses - The Mothership in R-Type - page 135 Star Games - Spaced - page 136 Conversion From Hell - Double Dragon - page 135 Classic Machine: Atari 520ST - 5 pages (138-142) Please Release Me - Alien vs. Predator (Atari Lynx) - 1 page (143) Shmups Family Tree - 2 pages (148-149) Rom Service - 1 page (152) Retrospective: Chris Edwards - 2 pages (156-157) Retro Contact - 2 pages (158-159) Buyers Guide - 1 page (160) Games Trading Market - 1 page (161) Adverts Games *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' - Nintendo - GBA - 1 page (2) *''Galleon'' - SCi Games - Xbox - 1 page (17) *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' - Activision - PC - 1 page (19) *''Ninja Gaiden'' - Tecmo - Xbox - 1 page (55) *''Rallisport Challenge 2'' - Microsoft - Xbox - 2 pages (67,71) *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' - Koei - PlayStation 2 - 1 page (79) *''The Saga of Ryzom'' - Nevrax - PC - 2 pages (80-81) Retro *''R-Type'' - Irem - Arcade - 1 page (137) *''I, Robot'' - Atari - Arcade - 1 page (153) *''Gary Lineker's Hot-Shot'' - Gremlin - Spectrum, C64, Amstrad CPC, Amiga, Atari ST - 1 page (162) Magazines *XBM Issue 33 - 1 page (108) *DVD Review Issue 64 - 1 page (121) *Hotdog Issue 49 - 1 page (169) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Martin Mathers Sub Editor :Charlotte Martyn Retro Editor :Darran Jones Senior Staff Writer :Luke Albiges Staff Writer :Dave Beaumont Group Art Editor :Nick Trent Senior Art Editor :Lisa Johnson Assistant Designer :David Jakes Picture Editor :Janine Kay Photography :Simon Muncer Contributors :Ryan King, Graeme Nicholson, Tim Rogers, Nick White, Andy Hartup, Chandra Nair, Matt Hoddy, Will Johnston, Nick Jones, Ian Dean, Ollie Barder Issue Index Category:Magazines released in 2004 Category:Games™ issues Category:Highbury Entertainment issues Category:Contains Xbox Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Advance Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains GameCube Reviews Category:Contains Arcade Reviews Category:Contains C64 Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews